Land vehicles are tested for crashworthiness by a variety of tests including frontal impacts, side impacts, rear impacts, roll-over and other tests. Frontal impact tests were previously developed that specified that a vehicle impacts a barrier between the frame rails that extend longitudinally relative to the vehicle. In this type of test, the frame rails provided the primary support for the vehicle body. Crush cans located between a front bumper and the frame rails absorb part of the force of the frontal impact to the front bumper. Structures that interfere with compressing crush cans may create problems in achieving successful test results in frontal impact crash tests. The extent of any intrusions into the passenger compartment are measured at the lower hinge pillar, footrest, left toe pan, brake pedal, parking brake pedal, rocker panel, steering column, upper hinge pillar upper dash and left instrument panel.
An Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) Small Offset Rigid Barrier test simulates small overlap frontal crashes against a rigid barrier. In the proposed test, the vehicle impacts a rigid barrier having a six inch pole-like radius on one corner with a 40% overlap at 40 MPH. The impact is outboard of the frame rails and the frame rails provide minimum resistance to intrusion into the passenger compartment.
Deflectors that are attached to the outer end of a vehicle bumper have been tested and have reduced intrusions into the passenger compartment. One problem with deflectors that are attached to the front bumper is that they may interfere with or compromise the effectiveness of the crash safety counter-measures in other frontal impact tests. Additional reduction of intrusions in the small overlap rigid barrier (SORB) test results are desired that do not add excessive weight and are cost effective.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.